


weathervanes, my one and lonely

by Jamilton



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bickering, But I need to do something, Crushes, Dare, Fuck I hate this, Holding Hands, Humor, James is a terrible friend I love him, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Pining, Secret Crush, Snowed In, Tags Are Hard, That doesn't stay secret for long, Truth, Truth or Dare, oooooooh wonder what that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamilton/pseuds/Jamilton
Summary: "Everyone lies in truth or dare." Thomas pointed out."I don't." Hamilton said with unfounded pride.Thomas tried valiantly not to sigh. "That's because you wouldn't pick truth in the first place."
Relationships: Aaron Burr/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Hercules Mulligan/Lafayette, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 332





	weathervanes, my one and lonely

**Author's Note:**

> A genuine thought whilst writing this, directed at myself - "yeah, fuck you, words"

Immediately, he knew that it had been Lafayette's idea. It had all the classic _Lafayette_ trademarks - impulsive, immature, and yet with just enough intrigue that Thomas didn't immediately disregard it despite far better judgement.

Currently, he should be home, and usually, he would be. Thomas could easily place himself inside his house with tea and a laptop in front of him, enjoying the acoustics of rain against his windows and the comforting fact that he didn't have to stay in his office longer than he had to. However, due to deeply tragic circumstance, this was decisively not the case.

"What else are you going to do?" James pressed, insistent. He cast a baleful glance towards the window of Thomas's office, which had rapidly collected at the bottom of the ledge. "It's been snowing for the entire past hour, and it's only getting worse. We'll be here for a while, Thomas. We might as well talk to Lafayette."

"We're almost thirty." Thomas retorted. "We're _grown_ _adults_."

"Which means we have even better secrets to spill." James tried to reason, unmoving and unwilling to realise how _bad_ of an idea this was. In a lighter voice, he said, "Don't look at me like that, it'd be _fine_ , especially since Lafayette's in charge of everything."

That was not remotely comforting.

That was, in fact, able to cause an instinctive jolt of alarm and awareness that some self preservation was needed. He took a half-step back. The fact that James was able to say that sentence with a perfectly earnest expression was far beyond delusional. Thomas attempted to convey a deeper level of exasperation in one word. " _James_."

" _Thomas_." James returned, matching his tone.

There was a long pause, in which James waited expectantly. Thomas had originally decided not to dignify this absurd request with a further response, but when James didn't budge or continue to speak, Thomas conceded his silence with a sigh. "I'm not going."

"A few people will be there." James added, trying to appeal to Thomas's highly social side. Unfortunately for James, he had vastly underestimated the general dislike Thomas held for his coworkers - exempting a very scarce few - and that his response was nothing but an incentive.

"All the more reason not to go."

There was a pause. Still, James refused to move or leave for Lafayette's office without him, and still, Thomas remained unmoved by James's fruitless plight. Eventually, James sighed regretfully, as though Thomas had forced him to reveal a card he had wished to keep hidden. "Hamilton will be there."

Which, logically, didn't change anything. Thomas still entirely didn't want to go. Well, mostly. He reasoned that there would be some interesting truths revealed, and he could gain some entertainment from that, and-

_Fuck._

James had won the battle, and judging by his distantly smug expression, he knew full well that he had succeeded. Thomas scowled, taking another half step back and tried to regain some sense of dignity. "...fine, but not because Hamilton's there. I just - I'm going to be bored here."

James's tone took a pinched note, one he used whenever he was aiming to hide his amusement but never quite masked it. Raising his palms flat, as though warding off an attack, James shrugged, "No excuses are needed."

"It wasn't an _excuse_." Thomas sniffed, offended at James's bluntness. Regardless of him already regretting the choice he had just made, Thomas walked down the corridor with James, almost entirely reluctant.

"Of course not." James readily agreed. Thomas didn't answer, and James didn't particularly seem to care, though he did carry himself with extra assurance. They finally reached Lafayette's office. True to James's word, there was only a handful of people - somehow, Laurens had dragged Burr from his office and was keeping up a rather one sided conversation. Though, judging by Burr's slight half-smile, he didn't particularly mind.

Alexander didn't seem to notice their arrival, and from his cross-legged position he rested his back on Lafayette's desk, the calmest Thomas has ever seen him. He was staring down at his phone, head slightly tilted to indicate that he was listening to whatever Mulliagan - who sat to his left - was saying.

"James, Thomas!" Lafayette beamed, standing to his feet to greet them. Thomas quickly looked away from Hamilton, feeling oddly caught out. Lafayette didn't seem to notice as he beckoned them in, and gestured for them to sit. "I wonder how you convinced him."

"I have my ways." James grinned. Thomas rolled his eyes at the collective idea of perceived cunning, but still placed himself to the right of James when he sat down. James, thankfully, decided to sacrifice a fraction of his happiness by sitting besides Laurens and allowing Thomas to sit next to Lafayette.

"So, what now?" Thomas asked James quietly. "I've sacrificed my dignity. What will I gain now?"

Alexander finally glanced up from what he was doing, and an unimpressed eyebrow was raised. "You had no dignity to begin with."

Thomas narrowed his eyes. "You're one to-"

"John! Truth or dare?" Lafayette promptly interjected, interrupting the possible argument before it could kickstart. Laurens perked up, cutting his conversation short with Burr, and gave a split second of consideration before shrugging.

He jutted his chin. "Dare. Do your worst."

"Brave last words." Mulligan mused.

"You're not going to like it." Lafayette warned. Thomas raised an eyebrow, shifting backwards and wondering what sort of hell he had just bought into. This only seemed to encourage Laurens and he crossed his arms in petulant stubbornness. "Ok, ok. For the rest of the game, you will no longer swear. You'll have to think of alternatives, _mon ami._ "

"You're fucking kidding." Laurens said flatly, then hastily amended, "You're - hecking kidding me."

"James!" Lafayette called, turning his back to Laurens to fully dismiss the conversation.

"Damn it." James said, guessing what the follow-up question would be and not liking it. Thomas muttered a sentiment involving the word _karma_ , causing James to nudge him with far more force than necessary.

"Truth or dare?"

"I don't trust you. At all." James sighed. He peered at Thomas, as though searching for some form of support. Naturally, he found none whatsoever, and he pinched the bridge of his nose in unwarranted frustration. "Dare."

"Jefferson seems like the type to only pick truth." Alexander decided, completely unprovoked. Unfortunately, Alexander was right - not only was Thomas too lazy to do anything particularly entertaining, and like James, he really didn't trust Lafayette to not put him in compromising situations. "Some might call that cowardice."

Thomas glared. "Ok, fuck you-"

Alexander glared back. "Just because I'm right-"

Lafayette clapped his hands together, indicating that he had finally selected the most amusing torture method and Alexander looked away with a frown, discarding the conversation. "James, you're going to hold hands with someone you'd marry for the rest of the game."

There was a long pause. Thomas ducked his head, trying to prevent himself from outright laughing at the look of sheer betrayal James bore, but Alexander appeared to have no such trouble. James sighed, and slowly, _sadly_ shuffled towards Burr. Lafayette gasped loudly, eyes widened at the apparent plot twist. James looked as though he was facing a firing squad. Grimly, he asked, "Your hand, please?"

"Um." Burr replied, glancing between Laurens and James, completely bewildered and entirely caught off guard at being chosen. Again, there was another glance at Laurens. "Well. Um."

James cringed, ducking his head again. He wringed his hands together and thinned his lips. "I'm _so_ sorry."

"What the fuck?" Laurens loudly asked, glancing between Burr and James, alarm coloring his voice.

"Language." Mulligan warned.

Burr quietly offered James his hand and they both looked awkwardly at each other, and James shifted, deeply uncomfortable. He was still in the centre of the circle. Burr gestured with his spare hand. "Ah, so, should we just - should I move over, or-?"

"I can swap places with Burr." Thomas helpfully interjected, and James gave him a baleful glare at the reminder of having an audience. He raised his hands in mock defense. "Just trying to help."

"That... would be very useful." James grudgingly acknowledged. Thomas gave a cheerful thumbs up, crossing across the circle and refused to laugh when James and Burr took place directly opposing him. "I'm really sorry about this."

It meant that Thomas was now besides Alexander and Laurens. When Lafayette sent Alexander a rather smug look, as though this was part of some plan, Alexander glowered in response, shifting. With this movement, their arms brushed, and they both glanced at each other before immediately looking away.

"You have to hold hands during other dares, too." Lafayette added to James, causing both men to wince and Laurens to murmur a rather crass objection under his breath. Despite his strategic maneuvering in order to escape scrutiny, Lafayette turned to face Thomas and ask, "Truth or dare?"

Thomas was _not_ going to spend an hour or so holding hands with someone he wanted to marry, especially when said person would loudly object. "Truth."

"Lame." Alexander muttered.

Thomas scowled, turning to face Hamilton. " _Nobody_ asked for your opinion."

Alexander gave him an incredulous look, as though Thomas should be thankful he was receiving his input and the lack of gratitude was truly bewildering. "Well, you're getting it anyway."

Lafayette, who had been watching the short exchange dissolve as though it was a particularly curious tennis match, finally interjected. "Do you like anyone in the workplace?"

This caused Thomas to freeze.

"How old are you, twelve?" Thomas tried, aiming to buy himself some more time and school his expression. If the look on Lafayette's face was anything to go by, his poor attempt at stalling was glaringly transparent and he would have to answer. "No. Of course not."

James frowned. "I thought you-"

Thomas made a small, dying noise in the back of his throat. " _Thank you_ , James."

"Don't interrupt the man!" Lafayette exclaimed, gesturing wildly at James. Alexander objected at the same time, though not as loudly. Lafayette reached over to tap James on the arm in what was likely an attempt to reassure. "James, _mon cher_ , please, continue."

James appeared to grow flustered under all the attention, and he sent an apologetic look at Thomas. "This isn't how the game works. We have to go in a circle."

"There's another issue here." Mulligan pointed out, and exchanged solemn looks with Lafayette.

"Thomas Jefferson." Lafayette said with needless ceremony. Thomas inwardly groaned and outwardly frowned but regardless Lafayette seemed unmoved by his suffering obvious suffering. "Did you just lie in the sacred circle of trust?"

"Everyone lies in truth or dare." Thomas pointed out.

"I don't." Alexander said with unfounded pride.

Thomas tried valiantly not to sigh. "That's because you wouldn't pick truth in the first place."

"I will ask you once more, Thomas." Lafayette said in a tone of voice that meant lack of compliance would quickly garner intense regret. "Do you or do you not harbour a romantic interest in someone in this room?"

"Hey, that wasn't the previous question!" Thomas protested, indignant. The only person that seemed remotely sympathetic was James. The rest - barring one - seemed expectant, as though they already knew the answer and were waiting out of politeness for Thomas to reveal it for himself. Alexander's reaction - more important than anyone else's and infinitely more difficult to read - was far more suppressed, and he appeared vaguely indifferent despite the fact that he was very intently staring at his phone. Despite this, he made no move to alleviate the boredom.

"Answer!" Lafayette complained, throwing a scrunched up paper ball at Thomas. On autopilot, he batted it away, resulting in it hitting Burr's arm. Burr gave a deep, world-weary sigh and made no move of retaliation. "The suspense is killing us!"

Thomas finally answered, glaring at a particular area on the carpeted floor. "Fine. Yes. Happy?"

A long silence passed against the group. When Thomas finally looked up, it was to see Alexander's expression quickly flash from - _something_? - to uncaring once again. James seemed vaguely impressed at his truthfulness, whereas Lafayette was stunned, like he had believed Thomas would merely refuse to answer. "You have _no_ idea how happy this makes me."

In a strained voice, Alexander remarked, "You actually have emotions?"

Thomas winced, then quickly gathered the _hurt_ he had felt from that comment and brusquely shoved it away. With any joy, Lafayette would pick another victim and the game would progress, putting the attention away from me. "Fuck you too, Hamilton."

"I didn't mean it like that, you asshole." Alexander said, unexplainably frustrated.

Lafayette loudly clapped his hands, drawing Thomas's attention away from Alexander. He dramatically pointed at Burr and needlessly announced, "Aaron Burr!"

"Told you." James said, matter-of-factly.

Burr gave a one-armed shrug, giving James an apologetic look. "I should go for truth."

James's eyes widened. "What, and have him - ask? You couldn't say it, Aaron, you'd have to...."

"I know." Burr moved to do something, Thomas wasn't quite sure what, but the action had used both hands and drew attention to the fact that he and James were still very much holding hands. "I can't lie, he already knows."

"Did you _tell_ him?"

" _Of course not_ , he makes this sort of thing his business!" Burr didn't shout, but his voice just barely raised to emphasis his point. He seemed to deflate, and shook his head. "I'm sorry, James. I'm going to have to pick dare."

"So, you pick dare?" Lafayette asked with mild disappointment over James's pained sigh. He then gave a half gesture to his right. "Propose to Alex."

"Why me?" Alexander objected, looking between Burr and Lafayette.

"You're next." Lafayette warned.

"Urgh."

Burr stood to his feet. James also stumbled to his feet, scowling, and awkwardly walking behind Burr as he slowly passed across the room. He placed himself on one knee, causing James to have to stretch in order to accommodate for the lowered position. "I am proposing to you. What's your response?"

"I'm sorry, who starts off a marriage proposal by loudly announcing what it is?" Mulligan asked, eyebrows arched.

"Who starts a marriage proposal whilst holding the hand of another man?" James countered. "If you wanted quality, you would let me go and have Burr steal one of Peggy's rings."

"Now _t_ _hat's_ an idea." Lafayette said, deeply approving.

"I don't give a damn about rings, that was not a proper proposal. Start again." Alexander said, crossing his arms. Burr inhaled and then exhaled loudly, and gave Hamilton a very tired look. Alexander made an indignant noise, throwing his hands up. "Damn it, Burr, I want you to sweep me off my feet!"

Thomas tried not to laugh, but failed. This caused Alexander to give Thomas a surprised but pleased look, as though he had accomplished something he had aimed for but was very unexpected. Burr cleared his throat, and Thomas promptly reminded himself that now was not the time. Burr tried again. "Hamil - um, Alexander. Will you marry me?"

"So romantic." James deadpanned.

Alexander paused for a long time, as though he was genuinely mulling over the idea. "I... would sooner die."

"Ouch." Thomas winced in second-handed discomfort at the rejection, however faux it had been.

Laurens seemed to take pity, and he offered, "I would've said yes, Aaron."

Horrifyingly enough, the thought seemed to cheer Burr somewhat. Alexander looked blankly at Laurens like he was testing his intelligence and wondering just where he had misplaced his common sense. Both James and Burr retreated back to their places, James with defeated resignation and Burr with an odd mixture of mortification and pride.

"Alexander." Lafayette announced. "Your time has come."

"Jefferson, unlike you, I'm not a coward." Alexander said in an undertone. Thomas rolled his eyes but didn't respond, deciding that this would be a more effective way to irritate him. It earned him a sharp, appraising look, before Alexander snapped out of whatever had interested him before. "Dare."

"I'm very glad you've said that." Lafayette said, causing a collective feeling of second hand alarm. Alexander remained confident in his response, and didn't take his answer back. "Swap blazers with Thomas. And you have to wear it."

Surprisingly, Alexander didn't argue, merely accepting this as a part of his life. Thomas, however, was less impressed. Lamely, he objected, "Green would clash with my style."

"You're fucking kidding, right?" Alexander asked. He gave Thomas a quick, assessing once-over before shaking his head. "You have no style to speak of. I don't think my blazer could do much to damage it. Besides, purple clashes anyway."

" _Purple_ -" Thomas began with a scoff, before belatedly realising he had almost walked into a trap. Immediately, he cut himself off, refusing to engage in a petty argument. Grudgingly, he shrugged off his blazer and handed it over. Quietly, he accepted Alexander's blazer, folding it over his arm, and tried to find out why Alexander looked so unaffected by the turn of events. Thomas carefully watched Alexander put his blazer on, then roll up the sleeves as it had fallen past his hands.

Quickly, he looked away, trying to make himself seem less flustered, only to find that Lafayette was staring at Thomas and his refusal to wear Alexander's blazer. Thomas eyed him back in challenge, willing him to start a scene and argue that this wasn't his dare. Lafayette mutely shook his head in mock disappointment.

For several moments, Thomas distracted himself by sorting through Alexander's pockets. He paused when he found a cheap, plastic lighter with tacky coloring and three dice settled at the bottom. Surprised, he asked, "You smoke?"

"No, I just like setting things on fire." Alexander shrugged. For a second, it seemed as though Alexander had severely regretted the wording choice, and he cringed. Before Thomas could call him out on it, Alexander deflected with a huffed, "Shut up, you're the one with a Tamagotchi."

Around them, the game had continued, but neither payed attention.

Thomas glowered, carefully watching Alexander press the start button. A tiny, black-and-white pixel appeared at the top screen, with status listing tucked underneath it. "Jay the seahorse is beautiful and you're just jealous."

"You chose a _seahorse_?" Alexander's tone was a mixture of shock, disappointment and disgust.

"I will light your shirt on fire." Thomas threatened, clicking the lighter with menace. Alexander glanced at him, then the lighter, and looked very unimpressed. Then, he resumed interacting with the seahorse. Thomas frowned. "No, don't feed Jay that, he doesn't like it."

"Seriously?" Alexander asked.

"It's _sushi_ , Hamilton." Thomas expressed, since it was common sense. Alexander gave him an unconvinced look. "That's cannibalism to a seahorse."

Alexander shrugged. "Different species."

"He still doesn't like it!" Thomas protested. Alexander continued to hesitate, before making up his mind and fed the seahorse. Thomas groaned as one of the status levels - that he had worked tirelessly to get to above eighty percent - dropped by a significant amount. "Look, you bastard, you've made his happiness go down."

"Fuck!" Alexander hissed through his teeth. "He looks depressed. Can seahorses actually cry? Nevermind, that doesn't matter. Oh, fuck, it's still dropping. Thomas, fix it."

"See?" Lafayette asked. Thomas glanced up, only to find that most of the group were watching their interactions closely. Alexander didn't look up, focusing on the seahorse. "This is why gay couples should be allowed to adopt children."

"Very funny." Thomas deadpanned. A quick glance at Alexander showed that at least one person found the comment amusing, even if Thomas didn't.

"Thomas, it's your turn." Lafayette said. There was a long pause, in which he glanced between Thomas and Alexander with a significant look that Thomas didn't particularly want to decipher. "Truth or dare?"

"Choose carefully, Thomas. Lafayette is dangerous, you've seen what hell he's capable of." James said in his usual optimistic and helpful fashion. "I would say you should pick dare, but you've seen where that's lead me."

"Which one should I choose?" Thomas asked Alexander.

Alexander didn't hesitate. "Dare."

"Lafayette, I pick truth." Thomas said, causing Alexander to give an indignant huff. Lafayette looked at Thomas carefully, seemingly put out that Thomas hadn't chosen dare and he had therefore missed the perfect opportunity to make him suffer.

"I think Alex should ask." Lafayette said slowly. A collective murmur rippled across the room, and suddenly all eyes were on Thomas and Alexander. 

Thomas could feel the blood drain from his face. "I think that's a bad idea."

"I think it's the best idea I've ever had." Lafayette argued, crossing his arms to show that he had completely made his mind up and would refuse to allow Thomas to talk his way out. Thomas glanced at James, trying to gauge whether or not he was willing to fake a medical emergency in order to get both him and Thomas out of the room if Alexander asked a question that was too apt or revealing. 

"That person you like." Alexander slowly began, and Thomas's heart both stopped and rapidly pounded. "Is it James?"

"What?" James and Thomas said in perfect unison. Thomas glanced at James, almost in disbelief at the escape he had just been given. Alexander carefully watched his expression for any hint of his answer. James frowned, giving a wary gesture. "Is he-?"

Lafayette threw his face into his hands and loudly exclaimed, "I gave you a _golden opportunity_ , Alex! I'm not sure why you have chosen to squander it-!"

"It's hardly squandering." Alex mulishly objected.

"We've told you this before." Laurens pointed out.

"Many times, in fact." Mulligan added. He reached over to rub soothing circles on Lafayette's back, who was slumped over in utter defeat, as though the collective stupidity of the entire room had finally gotten to him and he had given up.

"Hamilton." James said, leaning over to give Alexander a look of assessment. Thomas narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Quick question. Why are you so interested in the nature of our relationship?"

"I'm just-" Alexander cut himself off, perhaps deciding that he had sounded too defensive given the arguably neutral question. Alexander scowled to himself before smoothing out his expression to something more impassive. He gave a small shrug. "I don't know, I like knowing things."

"I can attest to that." Laurens confirmed, and gave a thumbs up at Alexander's grateful expression. Lafayette rolled his eyes and whispered something to Mulligan, who gave a slight nod of agreement and muttered something back.

In a casual voice, as though discussing the weather, Alexander asked, "So is that a yes?"

"Of course it isn't." Thomas said. "That'd be fucking _weird_. No."

"Hamilton." James started again, uncharacteristically insistent. "Just so you know, Thomas is single. He hasn't had a date in months."

Thomas made a mildly affronted noise and gave James a glare. " _Thank you,_ James."

"That's cool to know, but I don't actually care." Alexander said. This sentence caused both Lafayette and Mulligan to snort. Alexander no longer seemed interested in the conversation, returning to Thomas's Tamagotchi and feeding the seahorse food that wouldn't give him an existential crisis.

"Just so you know." James tried again, completely ignoring the fact that Alexander wasn't interested and he was only succeeding in embarrassing Thomas. "He's very single - and gay, in case you didn't know. Gay and single. That sums Thomas up right now."

"James." Thomas said. "He doesn't care."

"Yeah, he totally doesn't care." Laurens mused, causing him to receive a look of pure betrayal from Alexander.

"Either way. Burr! Truth or dare?" Lafayette cut in, and Burr winced as though hoping the confusion just caused would distract him from the fact that he was up next. Lafayette added, "Before you pick dare, just know that I will make you _suffer_. And whatever dare you have to do, James will follow after you."

"You... won't make me suffer if I pick truth?" Burr asked hesitantly.

"No." Lafayette paused. "Well, not much."

James gave him a supportive incline of his head. Burr didn't seem particularly pleased by the turn of events and was cautiously watching Lafayette's expression, looking for any hidden meanings beneath his words. When he found none, he sighed. "Fine, truth."

Lafayette grinned, clapping his hands together, pleased that a plan had successfully been stirred into motion. "Are you one hundred percent straight? As in, if a random man - naming no names - asked you out, would you say yes?"

"They were... two different questions." Burr tried, vying for a reduced amount of answers needing provision. Then, deciding that he had been lucky enough with the questions asked, he muttered, "No and no. I have to actually _like_ someone."

"And do you?" Laurens quickly asked.

"Hey, ask him that next round." James defended, and Burr gave a tiny sigh of relief.

Thomas furrowed his brows. He scowled, tone accusational, and faced the pair. "So you defend him and not me?"

"Aaron appreciates me and he takes my advice." James sniffed with mock agitation. "Unlike some people."

"See? That is why I had to ask!" Alexander suddenly said, gesturing at Thomas and then James. Thomas made an offended noise, and Alexander nudged him, trying to continue his point and not wanting someone to interrupt him. "You can't blame me."

"We can and we will." Mulligan said, backed with the vocal support of Lafayette. "Either way, I think it's your turn, Laf. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Lafayette decided.

"Hey, how is this fair?" Alexander demanded. "We all know Hercules'll go easy on you 'cause he's your boyfriend."

"The same way you went easy on Thomas?" Laurens asked with exaggerated innocence. This comment caused a smattering of giggles, as though they had genuinely regressed to being preteens hosting a sleepover, and not grown adults gathered in a circle due to bad weather. Thomas furtively risked a glance to his side. Alexander's face had flushed, embarrassed at the implication that they were dating. A small, bitter feeling rose at the thought that Alexander was that against the idea.

"No, I didn't." Alexander snapped, at the same time James confirmed, "Exactly."

Lafayette smiled, likely taking the entire event as a small victory for something, and raised his hands in mock placation. "Fine, fine, someone else can pick my question."

"Madison has suffered the most out of all of us." Mulligan observed, glancing at how James and Burr were _still_ holding hands after a full hour, despite numerous politely phrased objections, and Laurens loudly disagreeing with the idea. "He should ask the question."

James moved to clap his hands before remembering that he couldn't. For a brief second, he seemed let down by the entire universe, before deciding that making Lafayette suffer was more than enough retribution. "If you had to date anyone in this circle - barring Hercules, of course - who would it be?"

The resulting shock from on-lookers was simultaneously warranted and over dramatic. Lafayette paused, and for once in all five years of knowing him, Thomas saw him look caught off guard. Granted, it was a fairly standard question, but nobody - excluding Thomas - had expected _James_ to be capable of such villainy.

"Diabolical." Thomas said, approving.

"I try." James replied with some degree of smugness. Lafayette gave a quizzical look to Mulligan, searching for a reaction. In response, Mulligan shrugged, unbothered by the discussion and content with the security of his and Lafayette's relationship.

"All of you have something I would like in a romantic partner." Lafayette began with his usual flare of drama. He paused, looking alongside the circle as though he hadn't already made up his mind. "So, barring Hercules, I would want to date you, James."

"Oh!" James seemed snapped out of his cunning facade. Despite the fact that he was straight as Thomas was queer, he gave a pleased, if somewhat unsure, grin. He glanced at his free hand, before shaking his head and looking back up. "Wow. Um. I didn't expect that. It's nice to know."

Lafayette grinned back at James. "No problem. Now, _mon amour_ -"

In an under voice, as though forgetting that Thomas was to his immediate left, Alexander muttered, "I hope I'm not asked that question."

"Hmm?" Thomas raised an eyebrow, turning slightly to face him.

Alexander didn't reply, but he did startle slightly at the unexpected response. Automatically, Alexander reached in a blazer pocket before his eyes lightened in understanding the moment he couldn't find what he was looking for. "Shit, I just realised I'm still wearing your blazer."

"Pass me my phone?" Thomas asked. Alexander gave a noncommittal hum, but made no move to pass over the aforementioned item. Instead, he tapped a few numbers before giving a bright grin. Thomas blinked, surprised. "I have a pass code. How the hell did you-?"

"You used the same numbers as your computer password." Alexander shrugged.

Thomas stared, because somehow Alexander missed the point that he wasn't supposed to know Thomas's computer password. "What the fuck?"

"Thomas, I hate to break it to you, but ' _Virginia1789'_ isn't exactly the pinnacle of creativity." Alexander said, and promptly started opening apps at random. Eventually, he grew bored at the idle pizzeria game and moved into Thomas's photo gallery.

Thomas narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Why are you so _boring_? There's nothing incriminating on this." Alexander ignored the question as he continued to flick through various images of Thomas's cat. Eventually, he paused, finding a handful of images James had managed to take when he was able to steal Thomas's phone, and Thomas was too lazy to delete. After locating one with Thomas ambitiously multi tasking - holding a cat with his arms, a cup of coffee in one hand and him swearing at the camera with another - Alexander huffed a laugh. "Oh my god. _This_. I want this to be my homescreen. Your entire life has been summed up in one picture."

His entire life had quite distinctively not been summed up in one picture, as Alexander hadn't featured at all, and arguing with eachother was just as much part of his day as breathing. Instead, Thomas said, "You're going through my contacts."

"Yep." Alexander agreed, before clicking ' _add contact_ '.

Thomas watched him enter a number. "Who's that?"

Alexander paused to give Thomas an incredulous look, as though he had expected far more detective work than this. Eventually, he shook his head, and resumed his typing. "That was a stupid question."

Alexander named the contact ' _Handsome Bastard_ ', and it finally clicked. "Oh."

In response to the slow uptake, Alexander smirked, though there was a slight, underlying uncertainty that Thomas had scarcely seen before. "Yeah, _oh_. By the way, Lafayette wants your attention."

"That I do." Lafayette readily agreed. "Thomas, truth or dare?"

Half distracted and making sure Alexander didn't decide to start messaging someone that wouldn't take so kindly to it, Thomas answered, "Truth."

Immediately, "Tell us who you like."

Thomas paused. "Dare."

Lafayette scrunched up his face as though he had tasted something profoundly sour. Thomas made eye contact and wore one of his tailor-made ' _fuck off'_ expressions. "No take backs, Thomas. That's not how we do things here."

"Lafayette." James said with casual treachery. "This could work to your advantage."

Lafayette was distinctively frustrated that whatever plan he had didn't pan out the way he had originally designed. However, Lafayette had the unfortunate habit of adapting, and this was no exception. With a new idea in mind, Lafayette mused, "It could. Thomas, you're going to kiss someone."

"Of fucking course I am." Thomas said. Truthfully, he was surprised that it hadn't occured earlier as Lafayette wasn't exactly known for his formal, strict and professional etiquette. A quick glance showed that Alexander was both amused and conflicted with the entire situation. With some resignation, Thomas said, "Fine, fine. If anyone's choosing though, I want it to be Burr."

"Me?" Burr asked.

"You're the only person not emotionally invested in my pain." Thomas offered. Immediately, James leaned over to rapidly whisper, and in that moment Thomas knew that his only chance of survival was for Burr to have some kind of empathy. Thomas looked at Lafayette. "Agreed?"

Lafayette nodded, tense. "Agreed."

"Agreed." Burr eventually said, closing the deal. There was a long pause in which Burr cautiously regarded Thomas, ignoring Lafayette's grumpy mumblings at being left out from the decision. Quickly, almost in guilt, Burr said, "I choose Alexander."

Thomas had seen it coming, yet it still caught him off-guard.

"Aaron." Laurens stated slowly but with intense and authentic emotion. "I want to marry you."

"That makes two of us." James solemnly said.

"Four, if you count Lafayette and I." Mulligan added, and Lafayette confirmed this with a serious nod of his head.

"Conspiracies." Thomas muttered under his breath. He thinned his lips, steadfast ignoring the slow rise of color against his cheeks and hoping that he looked more agitated than bashful. "All of you have plotted against me. I can trust nobody."

"This isn't how I-" Alexander cut himself off and gave a frustrated sigh. He seemed to be watching Lafayette with an almost stern evaluation. Lafayette watched him back, equally stubborn and unwilling to budge on the matter.

Thomas pushed his own discomfort away and focused on Alexander. Firmly, he stated, "This is my dare, not yours. You don't have to if you don't-"

The reaction Thomas was given at this remark cut his sentence short. Alexander looked at him as though he had misplaced the final scrap of common sense he had barely succeeded in holding onto. It was in character for Alexander to completely refuse to back down from a challenge, even if it made him severely uncomfortable. "Fuck it."

The space between them was already small, as they had sat close enough together that their shoulders brushed on the odd occasion. Thomas barely had time to react before Alexander's lips were against his. It was brief and soft and over in less than a second, and yet still Thomas was reeling. He tried to shake the stunned look from his face, but didn't even remotely succeed.

Alexander pointedly did not meet his eyes.

Their supposed friends - the bastards that they were - gave a celebratory cheer coupled with a short but loud smattering of applause. Thomas snapped his gaze away, face flaming, and tried to look as disapproving as possible. Mulligan grinned. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"Seriously, Aaron, I would date you." Laurens said, earnest. "I'm free any time, just ask."

Before Burr could reply, the door to Lafayette's office was flung open, and a significantly more cheerful looking Peggy Schuyler briefly ducked into the room. "Guys, the front doors finally fucking opened."

"Damn it!" Lafayette exclaimed.

"Thank god." James and Thomas said together. James released Burr's hand, holding the appendage up in wonder, as though he could never imagine having his hand free again. "Look, Thomas! I can wave at you with both hands."

"Very cool, James." Thomas said with no enthusiasm. James didn't seem to care at the lack of reaction, exclaiming over his newly found freedom to a more supportive Burr. He glanced at Alexander, and kept his voice carefully neutral. "Um, I have your-"

Alexander nodded, absentminded, and they exchanged blazers, Alexander with a marginal reluctance. Before even checking his pockets, Alexander asked, "Did you take the lighter?"

Thomas briefly recalled the small plastic monstrosity with colorful dice sitting at the bottom. He grimaced. "Why the fuck would I want that thing?"

"It's cool."

"Yeah, it's cool in Las Vegas."

"Ouch."

"Thomas?" James asked. He had propped open the office door with one hand and was now waiting. Both Laurens and Burr seemed to be engaged in idle chatter that Laurens directed. Mulligan and Lafayette were both laughing at a private joke, and Alexander was busy fucking around with his tacky lighter.

Once he was happy that he hadn't forgotten anything so he wouldn't have to, he stood to his feet, following after James. James kept a slow pace, unhurried, shoulders slouched. "I was the only one not in a relationship. I was the _seventh wheel_ , Thomas. This isn't how I pictured my future."

"Very funny." Thomas said flatly. They walked in silence for a while before reaching the doors. Winter had struck early and the night already seemed to be in full swing. The snow was falling fast but far lighter than before, and by some luck, someone - likely Washington - had taken care to make sure grit had been laid all across the parking lot.

"Hey, Jefferson, wait up." Alexander's voice was called from behind them.

Both James and Thomas exchanged looks. Thomas narrowed his eyes, half watching James to make sure he stayed and half listening to Alexander approach. "James Madison. Don't you fucking dare-"

James gave a rather overt thumbs-up and backed away. He called over his shoulder, "See you tomorrow, Thomas."

"Damn it." Thomas hissed under his breath. He turned, calming his expression and stuffing his hands in his pockets, trying to look as casual as possible. Alexander gave a half-smile, before it dropped and he winced to himself. Thomas had no idea what was going on in his mind. "Hey."

"Hey." Alexander replied, crossing his arms and scowling at the snow. His expression softened momentarily as he looked up. "Look, were you okay, back there? 'Cause, you know, you didn't really talk to me afterwards, which is kind of weird, I guess."

"No, it's fine. Honestly." Thomas said. He glanced behind him; James was a few meters away, close enough to make sure everything was fine, but far enough that he wouldn't be able to hear anything. "We were in the same boat."

"Yeah, about that." Alexander began. He grimaced, rocking back on his heels and gave an awkward shrug. He ducked his head. "I maybe, kinda - wanted to?"

Thomas stared blankly. "...I'm sorry, what?"

"I know, I just-" Alexander sighed heavily. He took a half-step back. "I just wanted to tell you, that's all."

"It still means we're in the same boat." Thomas stated, voice surprisingly steady and confident. In reality, his heartbeat was so fast that Thomas couldn't keep count, and he couldn't focus on anything other than Alexander, his reaction to any of this.

Alexander, for once, appeared to be at a loss for words. "Are you-"

"Alex, hurry up, it's fucking freezing out here!" Laurens shouted from his car, and Thomas simultaneously praised and cursed bad timing. Alexander stilled as Laurens continued. "I'm dying! You're causing me to die, and I _will_ leave without you!"

"Fuck." Alexander said. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Ruefully, he gestured behind him, grimacing. "I have to - damn."

"Alexander - I'll call you later." Thomas said, and he meant it. Alexander, as though sensing the promise behind his words, gave a slight grin. Almost carefully, Thomas added, "Handsome bastard."

Alexander laughed brightly, surprised at the response. He shook his head in mock exasperation at the joke, and turned to walk towards Laurens's car. Thomas watched him leave, not bothering to hide his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> The mental gymnastics required for them to remain oblivious is exceptional


End file.
